projectuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Modes
These race modes take place illegally on city streets, and professionally in closed circuits in exception of pursuit game modes. 'Circuit' *Circuit - Players inside a course with a set number of laps. *Lap knockout - Each laps eliminates the last player; *Elimination - Every X time passes, the last car gets eliminated; *Endurance - A races consisting in a large number of laps; *Time attack - The player with the fastest lap time wins; *Sector Shootout - The track is split into four sectors with points awarded based on the time it takes for players to go through each section; *Relay - Played with four players split into 2 teams, only two can race at any given time, crossing the finish line you have to break and come to a full stop to allow your partner to continue the race; *Specific - Strict races based on car horsepower, manufacturer, tier, etc. 'Drag' *1/4 Mile - 1/4 mile drag strip; *1/2 Mile - 1/2 mile drag strip; *1 Mile - 1 mile drag strip; *Wheelie Challenge - Two players compete against each other to see who can perform the longest distance wheelie; *Turn Back - Two players compete against each other in a 1/4 mile drag, after that, they have to turn around and cross the line. 'Drift' * Circuit Drift - Two or more players compete with each other in a track, the one that obtains more points wins. * Sprint Drift - Two or more players compete with each other in a point to point race, the one that obtains more points wins. 'Sprint' *Point-to-point - The first player to cross the finish line wins; *Speedtrap - The course has checkpoints that record each accumulative speed, the player with most speed accumulated wins; *Checkpoint - The player has to reach the finish line before running out of time. Additional time is awarded as the player passes checkpoints along the course between the start and finish location. *Speed Challenge - Simple sprint race but courses are generally designed for players to hit very high speeds. 'Duel' *Outrun - Two players, each one tries to stay ahead of the other for a certain distance; *Battle - Two players, each one tries to stay ahead of the other for a certain amout of time; *High Stakes - Two players play on 1, 3 or 5 races (circuit, drag, sprint or drift), the winner takes the other player car. 'Pursuit' *Outrun - The player must evade pursuing police units in a course; *Team Escape - Players work as a team and help each other navigate the opposing police forces along a course; *Pursuit tag - One player starts as the racer the rest as cops, the player that busted the racer becomes the new racer, the player that was the racer for the most time wins; *Pursuit Knockout - Each lap the last racer to cross the finish line becomes the cop. The cops score points by ramming racers. The last surviving racer ranks first place overall; *Cops and Robbers - Two teams of up to four Cops and Racers must attempt to deliver a series of money flags; *Interceptor - From 2 to 8 players, police track down racers to bust them, racers try to outrun them and evade; *Most Wanted - Divided by two teams, the racers have to protect the most wanted racer, and the police have to bust them.